


Épreuves

by Ambrena



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Manipulation, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isis a toujours menti à son fils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Épreuves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> Inspiré par l'exposition "Osiris" (Institut du Monde Arabe) et par une discussion avec Chonaku. ^^ Domaine public.

En bonne manipulatrice, et en dépit de tout l’amour qu’elle pouvait lui porter, Isis avait toujours menti à son héritier. Depuis l’enfance. Seth n’était pas assez retors pour envoyer des scorpions, des serpents ou même des crocodiles au petit Harpocrate. On pouvait reconnaître bien des défauts à son frère, mais la lâcheté n’en faisait pas partie. S’il voulait éliminer un danger potentiel (comme la menace de ce fils d’Osiris qui grandissait caché dans les marais), il venait régler le problème en personne, sans déléguer. C’était un corollaire à son impétuosité.

Non, c’était elle – et elle seule – qui lui avait préparé tant de dures épreuves, afin de l’endurcir en sa chair, de le nourrir de haine. Le ressentiment d’Horus remontait ainsi à son âge le plus tendre, et en faisait une arme des plus efficaces, affilée par la colère, affûtée de désir de revanche. Ses genoux anguleux, ses coudes secs, son petit corps tout entier seraient marbrés de morsures, de blessures et de piqûres. Il aurait le cuir solide et le cœur prompt à la rage. Ce serait un féroce guerrier, un noble belliqueux, un pharaon vengeur. Il rachèterait leur honneur perdu.

Bien sûr, Seth ne comprendrait rien à ces accusations injustifiées de la part de son neveu. À ses yeux, ce ne seraient qu’affabulations d’adolescent, dénuées de tout fondement. Mais après tout, l’avis de ce méchant dieu n’avait jamais réellement compté. Et puis il lui ferait bien assez tôt du mal, sans, peut-être qu’Isis ne puisse protéger son fils, cette fois-là.


End file.
